


Don't leaνe us alone in this world. | GOT 4x08 Rewrite

by star_wars_hell



Series: Pedro Character Fics [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e08 The Mountain and the Viper, Fix-It, Gen, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_hell/pseuds/star_wars_hell
Summary: Episode 4x08 of GOT, and Oberyn’s death makes me sad let’s change that.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell/Reader
Series: Pedro Character Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160390
Kudos: 10





	Don't leaνe us alone in this world. | GOT 4x08 Rewrite

You knew why Oberyn had come here, and it wasn't for a wedding. It was for revenge. He wanted revenge against the Lannisters and the Mountain. So when Tyrion requested a trial by combat you knew what was gonna happen. You and Ellaria were there by his side before the battle, the two people he loved most in the world there with him. He held you in his arms and whispered his declarations of love and then grabbed Ellaria and kissed her passionately before Tyrion walked in. 

“Looks like νery light armour.” He said referencing the leather armour your lover was wearing. 

“l like to moνe around.” Oberyn smiled at the shorter man, Oberyn had been fighting most of his life, and he was beautiful while doing so, moving around swiftly and fast-paced before taking down his opponents.

“You could at least wear a helmet.” You couldn’t help but agree you trusted Oberyn but you couldn’t help but worry for him as well. 

The two men continue to bicker back and forth before Oberyn declares looking towards you and Ellaria “Today is not the day l die.” You knew what this meant it was his promise to the two of you, that he would always try and come back to you. 

You heard the crowd cheer as the tallest man you’ve ever seen walks into the other side of the arena. His greatsword was planted on the ground before him, six feet of scarred metal. Ser Gregor's huge hands, clad in gauntlets of lobstered steel, clasped the cross hilt to either side of the grip. Even Ellaria paled at the sight of him. "You are going to fight that?" She said in a hushed voice.

"I am going to kill that," your lover replied carelessly.

“He is the biggest man l'νe eνer seen.” You gasp, if you weren’t already worried you were now. 

“Size does not matter when you are flat on your back.” Oberyn quips back a knowing smirk on his face. 

“Thank the gods,” Tyrion mumbles agreeing with Oberyn’s innuendo 

A loud horn blew to announce the fight as an old man walked out and started to speak. “ln the sight of gods and men, we gather to ascertain the guilt or innocence of this ... man, Tyrion Lannister. May the Mother grant them mercy. May the Father giνe them such justice as they deserve. And may the Warrior guide the hand of our champion-” Bored of his speech Lord Tywain gestured and another horn blew, interrupting the man.

Elleria kissed Oberyn one last time and as he started to walk away you grabbed his wrist. “Don't leaνe us alone in this world.” you begged, eyes pleading him to do whatever it takes to win. 

“Neνer,” he responded and in that moment you had never trusted him more. 

You tossed him his spear and he made a show spinning and turning his spear, playing to the audience, always the centre of attention, your lover. The crowd cheers. He flipped around to face his opponent and called out, "Have they told you who I am?"

Ser Gregor grunted through his breaths. "Some dead man." The Mountain flips his swords towards Oberyn and Oberyn blocks the swing with his spear

The Dornishman slid sideways. "I am Oberyn Martell, a prince of Dorne," he said, as the Mountain turned to keep him in sight. "l am the brother of Elia Martell. And do you know why l haνe come all the way to this stinking shit-pile of a city? For you.” Oberyn strikes the man on the side of his helmet and slides and doges out of the way of his long sword. 

“I am going to hear you confess before you die. You raped my sister. You murdered her. You killed her children. Say it now, and we can make this quick.” The mountain grunts as he charges forward to hack at the Dornishman's head. Prince Oberyn avoided him easily, he landed a quick thrust on the Mountain's belly, to no effect. Gregor cut at him and missed. The long spear lanced in above his sword. Like a serpent's tongue, it flickered in and out, feinting low and landing high, jabbing at groin, eyes. 

_ “The Mountain makes for a big target, at the least, _ ” you thought. Prince Oberyn could scarcely miss, though none of his blows were penetrating Ser Gregor's heavy plate. The Dornishman kept circling, jabbing, then darting back again, forcing the bigger man to turn and turn again. Clegane was losing sight of him. The Mountain's helm had a narrow eyeslit, severely limiting his vision. Oberyn was making good use of that, and the length of his spear, and his quickness. He gets behind the man and used his spear to knock off Clegane’s helm, making the man an easier target yet improving the man’s vision. 

“Say it,” Oberyn speaks as the man charges at him again, Oberyn once again blocking his strikes with his spear, 

“You raped her. You murdered her.” The Mountain shouts as he tries to keep up with the face-paced dornishman

“You killed her children.” Oberyn finishes as he catches Clegane’s long sword with his spear pinning it to the ground. As The Mountain brought his sword up, your lover flipped out of the way, the crowd cheering at his move. 

The mountain growled once more,  _ “He doesn't use words, he just roars like an animal” _ you thought to yourself.

“You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!” Oberyn yelled once more, as Clegane started to gain on him forcing him backwards to dodge him. Obeyrn flipped once more and caught back up to The Mountain, swinging his spear towards his feet and then thrusting towards his side before Clegane, brought down his sword and cut Oberyn’s spear in half. Oberyn fell to the ground and rolled out of the way of the sword. Making his way towards you as you threw him another spear. He spun the new spear, learning it’s balance before trying to go for Clegane’s legs, but Clegane grabbed him and tossed him like he weighed nothing. Oberyn took advantage of his position and as Cleagne stalked towards him he stabbed up into his stomach piercing his armour. 

Oberyn speeds up circling around The Mountain. He screamed for everyone to hear, “ You raped her! You murdered her!” He came behind the man and used the head of his spear to slice across the back of the large man’s leg. Clegane fell to his knees and Oberyn ran towards him screaming, “You killed her children!” and jumped piercing the man in the chest with his spear. The fight looked like it was won.

Oberyn stalked around the man, Clegane lying there with the spear still in his chest. “Wait. Are you dying? No, no, no. You can't die yet. You haνen't confessed.” Oberyn tutted to the dying man. He ripped the spear out of his chest and started circling the man. “Say it. Say her name. Elia Martell. You raped her. You killed her children. Elia Martell. Who gaνe you the order?” He pointed to Tywain,

“Who gaνe you the order?!” he screamed louder.

He circles him faster voice raised in volume. “Say her name! You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!” He looked up to you and smiled, victory on his face, he thinks he has won.

“Say her name,” He screams and circles him once more, “Say it- ugh!” Clegane reaches out for his ankles and trips Oberyn, grabbing him by the neck and punching him square across the jaw.Ellaria screamed beside you and you gasped and covered your mouth, hand gripping Oberyn’s third spear tighter in your hand.

The Mountain flips them so Oberyn is underneath him,“Elia Martell,” Clegane starts. He tried to put his thumbs into Oberyn’s eyes, but the Dornish man used what strength he has left to hold him back, The large man continued “l killed her children, then l raped her.” He moved his hands giving up on trying to gouge out Oberyn’s eyes, and grabbing him by the side of his head, “Then l smashed her head in like this!” 

He goes to lift Oberyn’s head off the ground to smash it into the stone beneath them, but before he could and before anyone can do anything a spear goes through the man's neck, making him choke on his own blood. 

Everyone looked over to you, long ago Oberyn had taught you how to defend yourself if need be, training you with knives and bows, and swords but you were always more fond of the spear, it was Oberyn's favourite and you loved to share that with him. You threw the spear with deadly accuracy right about the armour and into his neck. Oberyn took this to his advantage sliding out from under the man and taking the spear to stab into Clegane's neck once more before pulling it out and letting the man sit there bleeding. Oberyn collapsed next to the man to catch his breath. 

Cersei stood and yelled, “If it weren’t for that whore’s treachery, you wouldn’t have won, the will of the gods was desecrated.” 

Oberyn stood and gestured to you, “They are not a whore! And if the will of the gods was for me to die, would they have been able to throw with such accuracy, was that throw not also the _will of the_ _gods_.” Oberyn was amazing at fighting but he was better at seducing, at changing minds with his words and charm. 

Tywain Lannister stood up, gesturing for Cersei to sit down. “The gods haνe made their will known. Tyrion Lannister, in the name of King Tommen of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, you are hereby sentenced you are not sentenced to death, but you  _ are  _ to leave this kingdom by nightfall.” 

You gasped and smiled wide towards Oberyn, he ignored the cheering and booing crowd and sauntered over to you, grabbing you by the waist and wrapping his arm around you as he kissed you deeply. “My love, you have saved, I am sure to thank you thank you for this for a long time tonight.” you smiled and laughed at him and he let go of you as Ellaria ran to hold him. 

“My love, you came back to us.” she smiled and held him tight. He reached his other arm to you grabbing you both in a strong embrace, “As I will, I am yours and you are mine, I will always come back to you, my loves.” The battle was won. Although his mission was not done, and the war was just beginning, the only thing that mattered right now is that he was alive, and he had you in his arms. 


End file.
